Getting Friendly In Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital
by SnapDragonZ
Summary: Wilson gets a little tipsy from some alcohol he swiped from House. Will he finally get what he wants most? Read on and find out! A little oneshot I figured I'd do. I don't own House MD. Please R&R. I love reviews. :3


_WPOV_

I'm always the nice guy. I'm the one everybody comes to when they don't want to do something. "Wilson, I need you to stay late." "Wilson, I need you to help with these patients." "Wilson, I need you to taste this and tell me if it's gone bad." God_damn_it. I don't want to be that guy anymore. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the small flask of alcohol that I took from House and take a drink. I can feel the buzz happening already. Feels pretty good. House. _House. What am I to do with House? He's always doing stupid shit like bringing alcohol into the hospital. Why in the hell do I stay friends with him? He gives me hell and I keep going back to him like a damn dog. But he was there when my marriage was imploding. Of course he _was _bad-mouthing her while popping pills. But look at him. He's a pain in the ass but he knows his way around. I wonder how he is in bed? From what I heard, he always left Cuddy and Cameron wanting more. _I became fully aware of the growing erection happening at the thought of a naked, horny House taking me on in bed. I couldn't help but groan as I tried to hide my erection and will it away but naked House kept popping up in my head. Where was he? There was only one way to get rid of little Jimmy.

_HPOV_

Wilson took my only source of entertainment soon after I came into the hospital. It's going to be his fault if patients walk out of here worse off then when they came in. I grip my cane as I wince my way to the conference room to do whatever the hell I need to do and get out of here. "OK, what idiot do we have now?" I swing my cane around. "Eenie, meenie, minee, you. Brit. What you got?" Dr. Chase looked like he wanted to smack me. Good. "I'm Australian. I think I told you that atleast twenty times. Anyways, twenty-seven year old female with breathing problems and a rash all over her-" a knock on the glass door. Thank the nonexistant Lord. It's Wilson, again. Hasn't he bothered me enough today? Wincing through the pain, I swung the door open. "What do you _want_, Wilson? Wait, are you drunk?" He definitely was. I could smell the booze on his breath. "Y-yes. What's it to ya, big boy?" He muttered before planting a wet drunken kiss on me. _What the hell? _Pushing him off me, I could hear my team chuckling behind me. "Shut up, you idiots. Wilson, what the hell is wrong with you?" It was creepy the way he was _leering _at me. Like he was checking me out, unclothing me with his eyes. God, it was hot. He let out a hiccupy chuckle. "You _know _what I want. I heard you last night muttering my name. Breathing erratically. You were dream fucking me!" Throwing his head back, he laughed before falling forward. Catching him, I looked at my idiot team. "No word of this to Cuddy. I'll be back." I said, before slamming the door behind me.

_Damnit, Wilson. Of all the times to hear me masterbate, you had to choose when I thought of you. Oh, God. I need...I need him. _Walking with a cane _and _Wilson was not an easy task, especially since the later was extremely horny and kept grinding against me. Reaching the elevator, I pushed the button for the top floor, knowing that there wasn't going to be anyone there. They were doing renovations in half of the top floor and there was bound to be a bed big enough. I looked at Wilson, who was still drunk and looking at me with those brown eyes. I started feeling hard as I thought about my fantasy last night. He was in nothing but my shirt, his hands and feet tied up, begging me to fuck him senseless. I imagined taking him in every position possible, making him work for his orgasm. Fuck, it was the best fucking orgasm I ever had. I hoped it compared to the real thing.

_Wilson POV_

The elevator lurched to a stop. Still pretending to be drunk off my ass, I let House lead me to an empty room with a bed. I nearly swooned at the thought of finally getting my chance with House. "H-House." I whispered, shivering with anticipation. He stared at me with a turned on look in his eyes. "Take it off. All of it." He demanded, as he started kicking off his shoes. I start unbuttoning my shirt clumsily, my nerves getting the best of me. I felt his eyes boring holes in my head, so I looked up, blushing as he kept staring me down. He already had his shirt off and was working on his belt. Finally getting rid of my shirt, I stumbled over to him and wrapping my arms around him, planted another kiss on his warm, wonderful lips. This time he didn't push me back. On the contrary, he pulled me in closer and I could feel his erection on my thigh. judging by what I felt, I was in for quite a ride. "W-Wilson." House moaned into the kiss. Turning, I backed up onto the hospital bed and laid back, letting House lay against me. Skin against skin, tongue against tongue, I couldn't help but whimper as we had to break for air. My erection was so hard it was hurting. He didn't waste anytime undressing me then himself, eyeing my hardon like he was sizing me up. I suddenly felt self-concious, like I was too small or too big for him. He was definitely not small. House was atleast six and a half to seven inches. and thick too. Did he think he was going to take me? I couldn't help myself. I reached out and touched his erection, and slowly moved my hand up and down, taking in the sounds he made when I did. I watched his eyes close as he stood there getting a handjob from his best friend. Suddenly his eyes flew open. "Suck it." He groaned. I had never given a blowjob before. He stared down at me with those eyes, those beautiful eyes. I opened my mouth and started licking the head.

_House POV_

Fuck. How in the hell did Wilson learn all this? Watching him take it in his luscious warm mouth just felt so fucking good. _Fuck._ If he keeps going at this rate, I'm going to come before I get to the best part. "Wilson." I got out between breaths. "Get on the bed. On your back and lift your legs up." His brown eyes filled with lust and wonder as he quickly stood up and climbed onto bed like he was told. I limped over, stuck my fingers in his mouth and said, "Suck on them. Make them good and wet. Atta boy." Pulling his legs above my shoulders, I inserted one finger in his anus, then two, moving them around before adding a third. His facial expressions told me this was going to be his first time being taken in the ass, and if anything, hopefully it won't be his last. Nibbling gently on his ear, I whispered soothing words as I guided my penis to his entrance. He had a slight look of fear and arousal as if he realized that this was actually going to happen. "You know, if you don't want to do this Wilson, we can stop right now." Wilson shook his head. "N-no. I want to do this. P-Please, do me. Fuck me. I want you inside me." Those beautiful eyes begged me along with his words, and placing a hand beside him, I slowly and gently went in. His face scrunched in pain, his asshole not used to such an intrusion. Pulling out, I gave his thigh a squeeze before thrusting in again. Wilson gasped. "O-Oh god. H-House!" He moaned. "Am I hurting you?" I whispered, slowly backing out. He wriggled his hips towards me, moaning. "No. I-It feels so fucking good! Please, don't stop." Pulling him closer, I start thrusting more steadily, groaning at the tightness. "Fuck, Wilson. You're so fucking tight!" I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroke him to the thrusts. It wasn't long before we were calling each other's names.

I felt close, but I wasn't ready to come, so I pulled all the way out, much to the complaint of Wilson, laid straight down on the bed and pulled him on top, making him sit on my erection. I moved my hips so he was bouncing up and down, moaning my name. "Oh god, House. I-I think I'm going to..Arghhh!" Wilson cried out, ejaculating all over our bodies and the bed. Moments later, I filled his ass with my own sperm, grunting roughly. I waited until we were soft before pulling out and laying next to each other. I kissed his forehead, and heard him mutter, "I love you." I couldn't help but smile and said, "I know you're not drunk, Wilson." I couldn't help but laugh when he flushed and tried to stammer out what happened. Damn, I loved this man.


End file.
